What about Sid and Helga?
by Lunawolfmoon
Summary: Sid and Helga have become real close, but exactly how close?
1. The basics

**Okay, so this story is going to deal a lot with Sid and Helga. I thought it would be nice and a little different to get away from Arnold and Helga and put some Sid in it :P This chapter may seem a little short but I hope I can make them longer here to come. Hopefully you guys like it.**

* * *

Helga looked at her clock to see it was 7 o'clock in the morning. She groaned and got out of bed and got ready to go to work she worked at her dads shop since forever. whatever though she was fine as long as she got paid. Once dressed she checked herself in the mirror.

"Crimeny, why does work have to start so early." Helga stated to herself.

She now was around 5'8 to 5'9 and age 16. She fixed her hair in a side ponytail. She wore a long sleeve pink shirt and put on some dark blue skinny jeans with some flat black suede slouch scrunch boots (I wrote out the name so you could see what type of boots, don't want people to think their combat boots or something) she put on some black eyeliner which helped bring out her blue eyes and what was now **separated** eyebrow.

As she walked out of her house she saw Sid leaning against the wall of her house. Sid was now much taller around 6'1. He grew into his nose or you could say his nose shrunk. He wore a black hoodie since it was winter time, some jeans and took a liking to skater shoes since he couldn't fit in his boots anymore. He had a nice build and let his black hair pass his eyes. He got tiered of wearing a hat. He was pretty popular with the girls through out school. She smirked as he was busy looking up at the sky. She quietly made a snowball from the snow on her step and threw it at Sid. Sid quickly looked over shocked at being hit. Helga laughed and stuck out her tongue at him. He lifted one eyebrow and went down to get some snow she quickly ran away to the shop. She dodge Sid's attempt at trying to hit her and kept running until she whacked into somebody.

She looked up to see Arnold. She blushed. Arnold also had a nice build. He wore a blue jacket, with jeans, and shoes. His blond hair was a little longer and laid flat against his football shaped head. He was also really popular with the ladies.

"Sorry, Arnold" Helga said trying to get up.

"its fine" Arnold said holding out a hand to help Helga get up

"Thanks" she said taking his hand.

Sid came up slowly to them he was a little sad. Having developed strong feelings for Helga around Jr high school when he took up a job in Helga's dads shop. They started to get real close. Almost as close as Helga and phoebe. Knowing how infatuated Helga was about Arnold being one of the few that did know. He couldn't help but get a little depressed seeing him with Helga.

Once he got to wear they where he said "hey, Arnold. Are you OK Helga."

"hey, Sid" Arnold said kindly.

"yeah, I'm fine." Helga said to Sid while dusting off some of the snow.

"so you 2 headed to work?" Arnold asked.

Helga still looking at Arnold dreamily.

Sid answered "yeah." while kicking a little snow on Helga's boot making sure Arnold didn't notice.

Helga came back to reality as she felt a little cold on her boot. She smiled at Sid as if saying thanks for snapping her out of the daze.

"what are you on your way so early in the morning" Sid asked Arnold

"uh, just running an errand," Arnold said quickly

Helga gave a questioning look.

"just an errand?" Helga asked questioningly

"uh, yeah." Arnold said diverting his eyes from Helga a little.

Sid saw her clinch her fist and knowing that was their time to skedaddle, quickly grabbed her hand and said "well got to go Arnold we cant be late for work." Sid then practically dragged her away as fast as he could trying to get to the shop.

Arnold looked a little Confused as they ran away and replied back "uh, yeah, bye."

Once Sid and Helga got into the shop and went in the employ lounge room, Helga gave a scowl at Sid.

"why did you do that. You know Arnold was being a little to suspicious." Helga said bubbling with anger

"I didn't want you to get angry. You know you where getting cross with Arnold." Sid said trying to reason with Helga.

"well why did he have to be suspicious? Why?!" she said trying to hold back her anger and depression.

Sid walked up to her and hugged her. She tried to fight him off but he just held tight. She took a deep breath and hid her face in his shoulder holding back the tears. Sid was feeling pain ack in his heart. He didn't like seeing Helga like this, and it hurt him more about how it was from Arnold. Sid always fought off his pain because Helga had so much pint up pain, that it took preference and he was fine with that. Helga moved her head off his shoulder and felt a little embarrassed at how stupid she reacted over such a little thing. She was the strong, Proud Helga, but even she knew that Sid was one out of two that she could be a basket case around, and drop her emotional barricade. Sid dropped his arms and stepped back a little to look at Helga's face.

"are you okay now?" Sid asked Kindly.

"yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be." Helga said putting back up her barricade and walked out of the room.

Sid let out a sigh of relief and followed behind Helga out the room.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys like it so far. Can't wait to hear what you guys think. **


	2. An Inside Look of the Journal

**hi, sorry for the late update I have had horrible writers block with this story. I know this chapter isn't that long but I will try and make them longer. so when it comes to the dates in Helga's journal I came up with them by taking the last year Hey Arnold aired on TV and counted up till they where 16, they where 9ish in the series, so that's how I came up with the dates and years for this chapter and the chapters to come. I added this ' mark in to the story and it just means there thinking this to themselves. I will try and keep this mark going through out the story, but If I do miss it later in the story I'm sorry. ok I'm going to be quiet now. here's the long awaited chapter. **

* * *

chapter 2

They both went behind the counter to wait for costumers to come. Sid grabbed a chair and leaned back in it, while Helga sat in another chair and started writing in her pink journal. By the time she was finished Sid had fell asleep in his chair. She flipped through her journal looking over what she had written these past days.

12/14/11

I hung out with Arnold again, thanks to Phoebe and Gerald being together. It was nice we talked. I think he is taking a liking to me more in "that" way. I guess it helps since I'm not nearly as mean to him. I also think since my body has grown into an hour glass shape helps my chances. I really hopes he starts liking me more. Its been about seven years, and I really hope he has developed feelings for me in that time. I love him so much. Please notice me. Please just love me!

Helga frowned at what she had wrote she thought 'Crimeny, why do I sound so desperate. I guess its fine though since its in here and no one really reads this.' She flipped a few pages forward.

12/19/11

Crimeny, more time working in this awful shop, lucky Sid is here to keep me company. Thank you Sid! This winter break has been so boring, who wants to be stuck working in their dad's shop over winter break. I swear if I didn't need the money for collage I would so be out of here. However if I didn't work here Sid would be stuck here alone. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially not him. He's so sweet to me.

'well Sid is sweet to me. He's always seem to be able to handle every stage of me' Helga thought with a small smile forming. She then flipped to what she had just written.

12/21/11

Arnold was acting strange I didn't like it one bit. I bet it has to do with Lila. I swear i've tried to change so much about me, just to get him to like me like me. I even still wear that pink bow he liked. Why the fuck does he still look at Lila. I wonder if he even truly bats an eye my way. Its so infuriating. I just want to punt that football head of his across a field. Why cant he care. I'm so glad Sid was there or I would have gone ballistic! Thank you Sid!

'I should really thank Sid sometime' she thought as she whirled a pin through her fingers.

"So when can I read that fabulous book your always writing in." Sid said with a yawn, trying to become fully awake from his nap.

"Never" Helga said quickly.

"Oh, come on i've already seen it before, so why cant I see it now?" Sid asked

"Just because," Helga said firmly slamming her journal shut.

"Aw, come on," Sid said walking over to Helga.

"No." Helga said while getting out of chair

Sid tried to snatch the journal from her, but Helga held it far away.

Sid stepped to one side making Helga shift to the other side. Sid then quickly grabbed the book from Helga's hands before she could react. He grinned and stuck his tongue out at Helga.

"Sid if you don't give me back that book I swear," Helga stated with piercing eyes.

"Swear what?" Sid asked with a grin still planted on his face.

Helga then pounced on Sid knocking both of them down. Helga grabbed the book triumphantly only to look down at a blushing Sid. Helga then looked at how she was position, and became red when she was practically straddling him. Helga blushed a deeper red, only to hear "Helga?" Sid and Helga both looked up to see a confused Arnold.

Helga quickly got off of Sid and said fast "Arnold what are you doing here."

"I was thinking of getting a new phone, is now a good time?" Arnold asked questioningly.

"Yeah fine why do you ask," Helga said trying not to sound suspicious.

Arnold didn't answer and looked over at a red Sid, getting off the ground. He study him for another second , until, Helga hurried from behind the counter and grabbed Arnold's arm.

"Come on, all show you the latest model." Helga said pulling Arnold over to the cell phone section.

Sid watched as they hurried away. He sighed and sat back in his chair. He thought back to the moment that just unfolded and gave a small laugh.

He looked up at the ceiling and said to himself "why cant it be me."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter please comment, review and I'm up for many ideas on this story. I really only have a few thoughts on where to go next but I do know how I want to end it for the most part. I will try and make the update much sooner this time. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Dancing with the Snow

**Hey everyone sorry for the late update I just got done with finals so I've been very busy. Anyhow thanks everyone for the comments it really does encourage me to keep writing so thank you! Also I mention a song called mambo number 5 and if you listen to the song while reading that part it will help you get a feel of the scene.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sid pulled out his DS and started to play his video game, trying not to pay attention to Arnold and Helga. A little while after Helga walked Arnold out and waved bye. She walked back to her chair and sighed with a goofy smile on her face.

'must have been a good time with him' Sid thought rolling his eyes.

He sighed and went back to playing his DS. Helga went over to the computer and put on her play list. Shockingly enough she had a wide variety of music. It leaned more to pop rock but still contained other genres. She pulled out her magazine and flipped through it as moving her head slightly to the beat. Sid looked up and saw her moving her head to Evanescence "Bring Me Back to Life" He smiled and looked at her up and down seeing her shinning bright blonde hair, to her silky smooth skin.

He couldn't take it anymore he stood up, walked over to her and held out his hand saying "care to dance mi'lady."

Helga looked at him and gave a light chuckle. "I don't think that would be very professional." she said grinning.

"But if we don't we wont be ready for the Dance show off at school. I mean it is right after winter break," he said.

"What a persuasive man you are Mr. Sid." She said trying to hold back from laughing. She then changed the song to Mambo number 5 and they started to fast swing dance. They where laughing as they danced in her fathers store. Helga was always into dancing but she never wanted to show it. Sid knew how much she liked to dance and how she would dance in secret while singing into a broom. He would never tell her that though. He found this out one night back in 8th grade when the store was closed and Helga said she would finish cleaning and him to go home. While he walked down the street he realized he forgot his jacket. He walked to the back of the shop and unlocked the back door. He walked in to see a dancing Helga with a broom stick, singing like she didn't have a care in the world. He was really happy to see her, well... happy . With her life being the way it was to see her act like this was a huge step. Then just a few months ago he saw her staring at a flyer. You could see the longing in her eyes. He walked behind Helga and saw the flyer that said Fast swing dance competition. He didn't know much about fast swing dancing except what they learned in Jr. high school for a few months in P.E. But he knew Helga desperately wanted to do it.

So he took a deep breath and said "Want to compete with me."

Helga swirled around to see Sid smiling at her.

"I don't know what your talking about," she said head held high.

Sid smirked and said "Come on Helga. You know you want to compete and I would be more then happy to be your partner."

Helga raised an eyebrow and tried to hold back a laugh saying "you? Sid what do you know about fast swing dancing?"

Sid leaned back and forth on his heals looking up at the ceiling and said "well besides what we learned in Jr High, nothing really, but you would be an excellent teacher and your amazing at dancing how can we not win."

She pursed her lips and stated "well I would be a good teacher and I can dance pretty well."

Sid's smirk grew wider as he knew she was falling right into his plan.

"Fine I will do it, but you better not complain when I whip your butt into shape. You should know I'm not a friendly teacher." she said.

"wouldn't except anything else from the famous Helga." he said smirking from ear to ear now.

"you better believe it bucko. Now lets get to class before were late." she said waving her hand towards the class.

He followed behind her still smirking as the walked into class.

Now who would of thought the would be dancing around in Helga's father's shop. The song was coming to an end and Sid said "Come on let me flip you."

"No." she stated.

"oh, please," he asked.

"No, Sid. Will knock something over," she said raising her voice

"fine," he said as they finished their final move.

After that they took a second to catch their breath.

"so have I gotten better yet?" Sid asked.

"definitely, but you better have since the competition is right around the corner. " she said.

"true." he said and they both sat back in their chair.

The next two days went by with no real excitement just talking writing playing games. The usual when stuck at the shop.

"ugh its Christmas Eve and Bob wants to keep the shop open. I don't even want to know what the Christmas eve rush will be like." Helga groaned.

"at least where both on duty today and not just one of us." Sid said trying to stay enthusiastic.

"And that's another thing! Bob's to cheep to even hire more people on one of the most busiest days of the year. Well at least for those that are willing to stay open, and to top it off the snow is plying up so bad you can't even see the road." She said now waving her arms in the air.

Sid chuckled a little and put his arm around Helga, then said "Don't worry everything will be fine we just have to get through the rush and then were done for the night."

She looked at him then forward again then groaned again. Sid just laughed they walked into the shop got things ready and turned on the open sign. They sat down in their chairs as the people slowly trickled in about an hour into the stores opening it was packed. Sid and Helga were running all over the place handling costumers. It finally slowed down around 6 o clock they have been working like maniacs for 8 hours straight.

"thank god for overtime. You think bob would be smart enough to higher more people so he wouldn't have to pay overtime." she exclaimed.

"I don't know if it would still equal out to the same hes paying. I think it would still be less." Sid said.

Helga sighed and said "whatever." they went to their normal routine Sid played his DS while Helga wrote as music played through out the store. Helga finally looked up from her book to see Sid button mashing on the DS. She gave an amused laugh and looked up at the clock.

"shit! Its already 8 o'clock!" Helga blurted out.

"really." Sid said folding his DS closed and into his jacket pocket.

Helga looked at the door and said "Oh, No."

"what?" Sid asked looking at what she was looking at.

The door was completely covered up with snow. Helga slumped back into her chair and said "great."

Sid just shrugged and said "oh,well."

Helga looked at him with one eye brow raised and said questioningly "oh,well?"

"My parents left a week ago to go up to my grandparents to visit. I told them I had to work and couldn't come." Sid said nonchalant.

"why didn't you go. I could have hold down the fort here." Helga asked.

"nah, its boring up there anyway. I would prefer to spend a week with you then at a boring family reunion.

Helga Smiled and said "Thanks, I guess its the same for me I would rather be stuck here with you then dealing with a stupid family who could give a rats ass if I'm there or not."

Sid's face drooped he knew she had it pretty bad at her house.

She smirked and said "hey lets go to the lounge room. Why stay out here in this boring place when there's a TV fridge and game system in there.

Sid smiled and followed here into the lounge. They sat down and pushed in a game and started to play they played for a few hours until they got up to find something to eat.

"so what the diagnosis Dr. Helga?" Sid said in a "serious" tone.

"It looks like we have some jelly, bread on top of the fridge and peanut butter. I think are diagnoses is complete." Helga stated just as serious.

"PB&J it is." Sid said looking Helga in the eyes.

They both cracked up laughing and made themselves a PB&J. Both of them went back to the couch and put in a movie. They agreed on Happy Gilmore. Through most of the movie they were laughing until it got to the romantic part. Helga just watched but Sid snuck a glance at her. Her face was so pretty and her lips had a light apply of chapstick on them. He wanted to kiss them so bad. Helga turned her head and titled her head questioningly he blushed a light pink and gave a cheesy smile. Helga laughed lightly and shook her head looking back at the TV. Sid took a small breath and looked back at the screen. He rested his arm on the arm chair and his head on his hand. After a few min. Helga stretched and laid her head on Sid's shoulder. His heart started to race. He thought to him self 'calm down Sid, Calm down.' Sid tried to focus on the movie but just couldn't. Next thing he knew the movie was over and he heard Helga yawn.

"Sid lets laid down." Helga said.

"what." Sid stutter turning to light red tint.

"yeah the couch should fit both of us fine if we lay down." Helga stated.

"oh, yeah." Sid said trying to regain his composure.

They laid down facing each other. Sid tilted his head down a little to meet Helga's eyes. They where so hypnotizing.

"good night Sid." Helga said sweetly.

He verily got out "good night," without stuttering. After from what seemed like hours but only 30mins Helga had fallen asleep and she unconsciously snuggled into Sid's chest holding onto him. He fought hard to keep down his arousal bellow his abdomen. He clinched the edge of the couch and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

**Hopefully the flashback part from past and present wasn't to confusing I tried my best to make it sound right. Again thanks for reading the next chapter and of course comments are always welcome. Thanks! :)**


End file.
